


Meet me with a smile on your face (when I wake)

by katsvragi



Series: let's meet again on a new court [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsvragi/pseuds/katsvragi
Summary: Kageyama loves his life with Hinata, but enlisting in the middle of their life plans certainly wasn't on their life agenda. Neither was falling into an eternal sleep.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: let's meet again on a new court [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035150
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Meet me with a smile on your face (when I wake)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WoeyLeaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoeyLeaf/gifts).



> HELLO! You asked, and I have kind of delivered. This is a second part to 'Until the next court' told in Kageyama's POV (somewhat). I do wish I could have made this a bit longer and been truly what I wished for it to be...but alas, this is what I managed to get out.
> 
> I have gifted this fic specifically to WoeyLeaf who asked for Kageyama's view so I hope you enjoy it! It was interesting coming back to this universe...

Kageyama will always say that he was happy with his life. He lived in a nice town, a friendly neighborhood, and he lived with the love of his life.

Hinata Shoyou was the boy he met in middle school that instantly became his rival in volleyball. Then, in high school, they ended up becoming best friends and in their final year, they began dating. To their surprise, everyone had expected it, claiming they saw it coming since the second they stepped foot into the gym for the first time.

Kageyama had trouble opening up at the start of the relationship. While yes, they were best friends before adding in the romance part, he was still awkward with dating. He was shy and he showed his love in actions, not words as Hinata did. But, unlike his past partners, Hinata was gentle and went at his pace. He didn’t force him for kisses or handholding, he didn’t immediately start saying I love you as others had. Instead, Hinata would randomly hug him like usual, Kageyama would then ruffle his hair, and they would smile at each other with the most loving eyes. And that was their thing until Kageyama was comfortable enough to hold hands with him in public and eventually kiss him.

Kageyama was always made to hold hands and kiss even when he wasn’t comfortable - which is one of the main reasons he would decide to end the relationship. Hinata going at his pace and never stepping over the line made him so happy and eventually, he had come to the realization that he was in love with him. And so, he told him. Hinata’s eyes were so wide, his smile so big and all filled with happiness when he heard those words.

After that, they were more clingy than ever. Kageyama always wanted to be touching him one way or another and Hinata was glad to allow him.

Everyone around them could see how in love they were with each other. They had a small house together with plans of adopting a cat and maybe even a child in the future once they got married. Everything was perfect and going the way they wanted it to be.

That is until Kageyama was asked to enlist.

“Why are you taking this?” Hinata asks, sadness and fondness hidden in his tone as he pulls out a photo of himself from one of the pockets in Kageyama’s bag.

Kageyama looks over and grins, taking the photo from him to admire it, "Just so I have you with me by my side to keep me safe.”

Hinata scoffs, looking away as his fists clenched. Kageyama notices immediately and sighed, putting the photo back and wrapping his arms around his lover. Hinata cries.

“Please come back safe,” Hinata’s voice cracks while digging his face further into Kageyama’s chest, his arms tightening around his waist.

“I promise, Shoyou,” Kageyama whispers, “I'll come back to you.”

Kageyama rolls over with a groan, not hearing the stressed words coming from Bokuto. He blinks over and over, fighting the urge to close his eyes and go to sleep, and shakily reached into his pocket that was over his chest. He grits his teeth while using all his strength to open it and pull out the small photo he had there.

_“Hang in there! Just stop moving too much, help will be here just- just hang on buddy!”_

Kageyama smiles once it’s in his sight.

It was the picture of Hinata that the ginger teased him about for taking it with him. It was from their last anniversary. He took it on Hinata’s camera discreetly when his boyfriend was grinning at him after seeing the matching bracelets Kageyama got them. It was his favorite photo and the one that perfectly captured the smile he was in love with. He missed him. He wonders what he was doing right now. If he was with Natsu, or maybe even playing some volleyball with Oikawa...or maybe he was with Akaashi at the flower shop.

Kageyama suddenly shudders, coughing out a warm liquid - perhaps saliva. He wants to go home. He wants to return to his home with the love of his life. He doesn’t want to die. Not here, not now. He wants to hold Hinata, to tell him he loved him, and to see him smile. He wants to grow old with him - to marry him. He wants to live the life they had planned out together, not die here. Here where he was alone and tired. Here where he lay in pain, hardly able to hear his surroundings as he starts getting sleepier and sleepier. His eyes feeling heavier as each moment passed.

_“Keep your eyes open! Kage- Tobio, please. Stay with me. Keep your eyes open!”_

Maybe...maybe it was all just a dream. Maybe he was actually laying in bed, arms wrapped around Hinata and this was just some twisted nightmare. Yeah, that was it. It was just a nightmare. He was soon to wake up to Hinata’s shoving, that’s why the dream was fading. The gunshots and explosions were no longer as loud but rather sounding as if they were far away. Bokuto’s voice was echoing and he was getting further and further away.

He’ll just hold the photo that somehow appeared in his dream and close his eyes. He’ll wake up to Hinata’s whining for him to wake up.


End file.
